A flow cell absorption monitor system, typically comprises a light source for providing light of one or more wavelengths to a fluid sample in a fluid cell and an optical detection system for detecting any interaction between the light and the sample. One example of a flow cell absorption monitor system is a flow cell UV absorption monitor system that is utilized to measure different absorbance of light at various wavelengths in chromatography systems when separated molecules are eluted from the columns.
Monitor systems of this type usually include a light source, a flow cell and a light detector. Ideally, the flow cell is designed to ensure a signal-to-noise ratio with minimal drift and refractive index sensitivity.
There is an increasing demand for the ability to measure high protein concentrations, far beyond where traditional UV detector flow cells are applicable. The reasons for the demand is partially driven by higher titers and more efficient downstream processing and can be as simple and straight-forward as a wish to determine the concentration of protein pools without having to dilute the sample. There has been expressed a desire to measure up to 100-200 mg/ml in hold tanks associated with chromatography.